Life Is a Big Time Rush!
by trixshieheartsBTR
Summary: After her recent break-up... Trixshie tries to forget how it hurts and focus on how to get a career..  So she leaves Minnesotta and flies to L.A where she meets her friends, her dream man and her EX!  Can she handle the pressure?
1. Life is a Big Time Rush: Chapter I

Okay...

This is the first chapter :))

Life Is a Big Time Rush: Chapter I: Meeting The Stars

Trixshie (Thought Alert…)  
wow… He left me… Well.. its his loss…  
I'm leaving for my flight to California! OMG! I heard BTR's there…  
I wish my career would take off easily… like theirs..  
It's a brand new day tomorrow.. so I'll be a new Trixshie..  
No more failures…no more pain… just a new person waiting for an opportunity!

Then Trixshie heard a knock on her door…  
Mrs. Matthews: Trix! C'mon.. you're gonna miss your flight!  
Trixshie: Oh… okay… Just a Sec Mom!  
Trixshie picked up a picture frame… it was a picture of them and Carlos… She just threw it on her bed…  
Mrs. Matthews: Trix! C'mon! Your getting late!  
Trixshie opens the door  
Trixshie: Okay, Okay! I'm here!  
Mrs. Matthews: Oh look at my baby girl… All grown up and ready to catch her dreams!  
Trixshie: MOM!  
Mrs. Matthews hugged her daughter… then tears started to fall from her face…  
Trixshie: Mom? Are you crying?  
Mrs. Matthews: well of-course! It's just because I'm gonna miss you…  
Trixshie: I'm gonna miss yo too mom!  
Then they both ran down the stairs and the went outside…  
Trixshie took one last look at her home…  
She thought "I'm gonna miss this house! "She hopped into her mom's car… They reached the airport…  
Mrs. Matthews: okay honey… this is it! I'm gonna miss you!  
Mrs. Matthews hugged her daughter as tight as she can  
Trixshie: okay mom! bye!  
Mrs. Matthews: Bye!  
Trixshie rode the plane and fell asleep…  
Meanwhile….at Casa De La Big Time Rush  
Kendall: Okay I'm going on a date with Jo! Anyone who follows me.. Will die!  
Logan: Okay! James: Okay!  
Carlos: Okay! YES! Monster Truck Smash is on!  
James: Ugh! Carlos! Quit it!  
Carlos: -hisses- Whatever!  
Logan: Guys stop this! its Childish and unbearable!  
James: Ugh! I'll just take a shower!  
Carlos: Cuda Shampoo doesn't always solve your problems!  
Carlos then goes to the fridge and opens it…  
Logan: Snickers..  
Carlos: Huh?  
Logan: Snickers… Get me A Snickers Bar  
Carlos: okay… Snickers!  
-BAck to Trixshie-  
She was dropped off at LAX… She rode a Taxi and went to the…  
Palm Woods…  
She was dropped off in-front of a Huge Hotel… The Palm Woods- Home of the Future Famous…  
She went in… she saw a blonde girl reading her script…  
Cameron: -looks at her script- But, Robert… this can't possibly be..  
Trixshie: Uhm.. Excuse me… My name is Trixshie… Can you help me…  
Cameron: Oh Sure! Name's Cameron by the way How can I help you…?  
Trixshie: I'm looking for Mr. Bitters…  
Cameron: Him? Trixshie… He's a monster… He growled at me earlier!  
Trixshie: woah…  
Cameron: woah indeed!  
Trixshie: Okay…  
Cameron: You know Trixshie.. this place is great! There were cute boys that I met earlier! They're by the pool now!  
Trixshie: - looks at the pool and sees James…their eyes met… by chance…- -she smiled-  
Cameron: Hey! I think you like James!  
Trixshie: What? No I don't!  
Cameron: Yeah…Right!  
Then Mr. Bitters approached them…  
Mr. Bitters: Can I help you ladies?  
Cameron:-whispers- Its the DEMON!  
Trixshie: -whispers- huh?… Uhm Mr. Bitters. we're new here and we don't know what rooms are we going to stay in….  
Mr. Bitters: -looks at Cameron and gives card key- You'll be staying in Room 2L..-looks at Trixshie and gives card key- You'll be staying in 2K…  
Both: Uhhhh…. Thank You….  
Then they both entered the elevator…. then they reached the 2nd floor… They tried to find their rooms… then sees their rooms..  
Trixshie: Here's 2K!  
Cameron: Here's 2L! wow! neighbors!  
They hear a riot… coming from one of the rooms…  
Trixshie: Someone's being a Tad noisy!  
Cameron: Yea … Too NOISY!  
Trixshie: C'mon lets talk to them and tell them to quiet down…  
Trixshie knocks on 2J…  
James opens the door…  
Trixshie: uhm.. It seems like you guys are making a lot of noise…  
and its kind of bothering so can I ask you to sto—- sees James-  
Cameron: what she was saying was… can we ask you to stop? It's kinda disturbing….  
Trixshie: -still staring- Yeah… what she said..  
James : -stares at Trixshie- Uhm… Sure…Okay… -then closes door-  
Cameron: -waves hand over Trixshie's face…- Hello? Trixshie? are you there?  
Trixshie: yeah? What?  
Cameron: were you in dreamland?  
Trixshie: no i wasn't  
Cameron: Yeah right! Okay… Lets go swimming in the pool!  
Trixshie: sure! Whoop Whoop!  
-at Casa dela Big Time Rush -  
Logan: Who was at the door?  
Carlos: Yeah.. Who was at the door?  
James ignored them, sat on the couch and stared at the T.V.  
Kendall: James? Hello? who was at the door?  
Kendall whacked James on the head….  
James: OUCH? What was that for?  
Kendall: You blanked out! Now tell us who was at the door?  
James: An angel…..  
They all look at him quizzically…The three of them: Huh?  
James: Ohh.. It was no one…. Uhm Lets just go to the pool!  
Kendall- sure!  
Carlos- okay…  
Logan- Sure! Okay! Fine!  
They went out to go for a dip in the pool…  
The girls were swimming  
Trixshie: I feel like a bloated whale!  
Cameron: Don't Feel! Just Swim!  
Trixshie: LOL!  
Cameron sees the boys approaching…  
Cameron: OH..MY…GOSH!  
Trixshie: -turns around- OMG! They're here…!  
Cameron: C'mon lets go!  
They go out of the pool and Trixshie slips and bumps into James..  
James: Watch where you're goi—  
Trixshie: Oh I'm so sorry!  
Cameron: OMG! -helps Trixshie up sees Carlos then drops her-  
Trixshie: OUCH!  
James:-helps Trixshie up and looks at her-  
Cameron: uhmm… hey…  
Carlos: uhmm… hi…-glares-  
Cameron: uhm hey Trixshie!  
Trixshie: Yeah? -still staring at James-  
Cameron: Did you bring Sunblock? - searches tote bag-  
Trixshie: Yeah! Its SPF 50  
Cameron: GOod! I tan easily!  
Trixshie: Uhm You can put me down now…  
James: Oh… haha.. I'm James…James Diamond  
Trixshie: I'm Trixshie..Trixshie Matthews!  
Looks at Carlos…  
Trixshie: Carlos is that you? Its me Trixshie!  
Carlos: Trix? OMG. I haven't seen you in like forever!  
Trixshie: I know Right? What you been up to?  
Carlos: Well besides glaring at your friend… Nothing much actually.  
Carlos:-gives Trixshie a BIG WARM hug!-  
Cameron: -glares-EHEMMM! Trix. Can I speak to you in the lobby?  
Trixshie: sure…  
-Cameron drags Trixshie to the lobby-  
Cameron: you know Carlos?  
Trixshie: yea we used to go to school together…  
Cameron : Oh…  
Trixshie: Were just really close friends…  
Cameron: Hmpf..-mumbles- too close…  
Trixshie: DOn't worry I'll help you to win his heart…  
I know what turns him on!  
Cameron: Really? OMG! Thanks Trix! -sees the boys- Oh here they come! What attracts Carlos?  
Trixshie: he likes a hyper-active fun and outgoing girl!  
Cameron: -jumps around- Look i'm hyperactive!  
Trixshie: Not like that! He'll just think you drank 73 cups of coffee!  
Cameron: Oops Sorry!  
Trixshie: Just be cool with him… Just say yes to him and be fun!  
Cameron:Cool!  
They guys approach them…  
Guys: Hey uhm.. do you girls mind if you could come with us to our room?  
Girls: Sure!  
Then they all went up the elevator…Trixshie was standing next to James..blushing…  
Cameron: -thinks- She's so in to him!  
They reached the guys' room!  
Trixshie went inside and was amazed…  
Trixshie: A SWIRLIE SLIDE! OMG ITS SO COOL!  
Carlos: Yup! …  
Trixshie: Oh… Here -takes out a $20.00 bill- you won the bet!  
Carlos: Oh Yeah! Thanks!  
Cameron: COOL! HD!  
Carlos: Hey.. wanna Play Intergalactic Space Wars III?  
Trixshie: Sure! If you got game?  
Carlos: OhYEAH!  
-so they played Intergalactic Space Wars III-  
Trixshie: I'm so gonna kick your integelactic BUTT!  
Carlos: Not If I Kick Yours First!  
-so they played!-  
Cameron: GO TRIX!  
Logan: Trix's WINNING!  
James: wow! She's got game!  
-Carlos lost the game-  
Trixshie: WOHOOO! I win! -does the GO TRIXSHIE dance-  
Cameron: Congrats Trix!  
Logan: Go Trixshie!  
James : Wow.!  
Carlos: Yeah! -mumbles I lost again..-  
Logan: Trixshie.. wanna play FoozBall?  
Trixshie: OMG! I used to play that! SURE!  
-then they started playing!-  
-after 19 games!-  
Trixshie:HAd enough?  
Logan: PLEASE! I'm just gettin' started!  
-Trixshie wins for the 23rd TIME-  
Logan: Okay! Whew! You really are an expert!  
Trixshie: Thank you!  
Cameron: Hey wanna go to my room?  
All: Sure!  
Trixshie: wait I have to go to the little girl's room! where's the bathroom? Please! I need to go! -makes an I need to pee face-  
James: -thinks- Awww… She's so cute!  
Carlos: Its right next to the kitchen..  
Trixshie: Thanks!  
-Trixshie runs to the bathroom then slips on a shampoo bottle-  
Trixshie: OUCH!  
Logan: -helps her up- Are you alright?  
Trixshie:Yeah.. I just slipped on this..Cuda Blackberry Scented Man Shampoo.  
Logan: That's James'  
Trixshie: Does he use it often.?  
Logan: Don't even ask… A LOT!  
Trixshie: Okay! I'm gonna go pee now  
Logan : Okay- thinks- awww.. she's so cute!  
-Trixshie closes the door and goes to pee-  
Trixshie: Hmmm.. maybe I can snoop around here…  
-she opens the bathroom drawer-  
Trixshie: Cuda Man Spray, James… Colgate Toothbrush, Logan… Loofah, Kendall…. Huh… My old glove… Carlos Kept it? ….  
-tears started to roll down her face-  
Trixshie: what am i doing? -wipes tears-  
Cameron: Trix? are you okay?  
Trixshie: Yeah… -opens door-  
Logan: We heard faint crying…  
Trixshie: that was me… I just remembered something…  
Cameron : Oh… -hugs her-  
Trixshie: Thanks Cammy!  
Cameron: No Prob..  
Carlos: -thinks- I want to hug her…  
Cameron: Okay!  
-they all go to Cameron's room!-  
Cameron: -stubs her toe- OUCH!  
Trixshie: You stubbed your toe? OH NO! LIE DOWN! Guys! Get me a pack on ice, mentholated patches and a hanky! MOVE!  
James: wow! she knows how to cure a stubbed toe!  
-they all get what Trixshie ordered… and then Cameron suddenly felt better after the application-  
Trixshie: Baby you're a firework! C'mon let your colors burst! Make 'em go Oh-Oh-Oh! ….  
James: WOAH! You sing AMAZING!  
Logan: WOW!  
Kendall: You sure you're an amateur?  
Carlos: wow. its been a long time since I heard you sing again!  
Cameron: WOW TRIX!  
Trixshie: Thanks guys!  
Kendall: OH Damn! We're late! Gustavo's gonna kill us!  
Trixshie: Wait.. Gustavo… Roque?  
all of them: Yeah!  
Trixshie: OMG OMG! I heard he's training Big Time Rush! I'm a big fan!  
Cameron": ME TOO!  
Carlos: Uhm… Girls.. We're Big Time Rush!  
Trixshie: -screams- OMG! I heard one of you guys sing.. and his voice stand out from the rest!  
Trixshie: He goes like this.. "here I am there you are… why does it seem so far.. Next to you is where i should be.." Damn that voice makes me melt!  
James: Uhm Trix…That's me..  
Trixshie: Oh…. -blushes- Wow…  
James: Uhm Trix… maybe after our training maybe… we can…  
uhm.. go out to eat? then maybe catch a movie?  
Trixshie: Uhm… sure….  
Carlos: -grunts- Hey Cameron… wanna go see a movie?  
Cameron: S-sure!

….

Uh Oh!

Is Carlos jealous of James?

Find out in Chapter II : Double Date, Double Trouble!


	2. Life is a Big Time Rush: Chapter II

Yay!

Chapter II! Hope you guys like it!

Life Is a Big Time Rush: Chapter II: Double Date, Double Trouble

Chapter II: Double Date, Double Trouble!

Kendall: Okay.. enough with the Love Fest! We have to go… Sorry if its too soon Trix and Cammy…  
James: Okay girls! We got to go! Catch ya later…Trixshie! -winks at her!-  
Trixshie: -blushes- Okay  
Carlos: -thinks- What is he doing! Ugh! I better make my move !… -to Cameron- See ya later Cammy! -winks-  
Cameron: -blushes- wow…. Okay!  
Trixshie: Bye guys! -smiling brightly at James- -thinks- I'm still in love with Carlos but he likes Cammy… I just have to move on and

besides… James is the Perfect package!  
Carlos: -thinks while looking disappointed- wow… she really moved on… She likes James now.. I'll try to find a way to take her back..  
The boys left the room and left the girls alone…  
Cameron: OMG! Carlos asked me out! And JAmes asked you Out! OMG!  
Trixshie: Yeah… Wait… What am I gonna wear!  
Cameron:You have a credit card right?  
Trixshie: Yeah.. Why… are you thinking what I'm thinking?.  
Both: SHOPPING TIME!  
The girls went to the Mall…Meanwhile at Roque Records….  
Gustavo: Okay DOGS! You are doing simple voice practices OKAY!  
Logan: Sure!  
Kendall: Okay!  
James: WOW! Cool!  
Carlos: Okay…  
-They all sing Famous together..-  
Meanwhile… back in Minnesotta…  
Mrs. Matthews: -finds Trixshie's Diary- Oh No! She forgot her diary! I gotta bring this back to her!  
-She calls up her friend…and then she buys tickets!-  
In the Mall…  
Cameron: Oh My Gosh Trix! Look at this dress I found! I'm gonna look so Amazin'!  
Trixshie: Wow.. Oh.. My Gosh! -sees the perfect dress!- Its..  
Both: PERFECT!  
They went to the Cashier and bought the dresses Then went to Felipe's  
Cameron: Felipe! We want The PERFECT MAke-Over!  
Felipe grabs all his tools of beauty then starts making magic!  
Felipe: VIOLA! -hands- Cameron The mirror…  
Cameron: OMG! I look amazin'!  
Felipe: Now You! -looks at Trixshie-  
Felipe Does his magic again but this time… Its more AMAZin'  
Cameron: Oh… My… Gosh!  
Trixshie: What? How do I look?  
Felipe: See for yourself! -hands mirror-  
Trixshie: OMG! Thanks You So much!  
Felipe : No problem!  
The girls went back to The Palm Woods  
Meanwhile in Casa De La Big Time Rush  
James: How do I look? -combs hair-  
Carlos: Fine! -looks at watch- Oh No we're gonna be late!  
James: GREAT! Wait! I need Breathspray!  
Logan: UGH! Always With the SPRAY!  
Carlos: HERE! -hands spray-  
James: -sprays- -coughs- UGH! This is COLOGNE!  
Carlos: Sorry! -mumbles- You deserve it!  
James: HUH?  
Carlos: Nothin'  
James: okay…-mumbles- Jerk!  
Logan: Okay Guys! We gotta go!  
Meanwhile down at the lobby!  
Cameron: Where are they?  
Trixshie: Oh I don't know…  
Cameron: I hate late guys!  
Trixshie: Well, I love 'em!  
Cameron: -mumbles- and Carlos..  
Trixshie: Huh?  
Cameron: Nothing!  
The boys run downstairs…  
James: -sees Trixshie and stops- Oh…  
Carlos: -looks and stops- My…  
Logan: -looks and stops- GOSH!  
All Three: Trixshie's HOT!  
The girls see the boys…  
Trixshie: HEy guys!  
Cameron: Heyyy!  
Guys: Hey!  
Cameron: Hey Carlos!  
Carlos: -looks at Cameron flrtatiously- You look HOT! -thinks- but Trix's Hotter!  
James: Am I dating Princess? a Queen? a Goddess? an Empress?  
Trixshie: Hahahaah… Oh.. James!  
Logan: Okay guys! I'll be your driver for tonight!  
They all went in the limousine that Logan rented…  
James: I hope you like Italian Trix!  
Trixshie: Oh! I love Italian!  
Carlos: -thinks- YEah. 'Cuz we used to go to Italian restos!  
Cameron: Wow! Italian!  
Logan: Okay! We're here! Le Chique Alfredo!  
They all hop off the limousine , even Logan!, and went inside…  
Cameron: Woah… Fancy!  
Trixshie:Woah! Reminds me of LOVE!  
James: -holds out chair for Trixshie-  
Logan:Thanks Dude!  
James: Not For You!  
Carlos: -holds out chair for Cameron-  
Logan: Thanks Bro!  
Carlos: Not for you either!  
Trixshie: Awww… Poor Loggie! -hold out chair for Logan- Here! Its for you!  
Logan: Thanks Trix! You're an Angel!  
They all sat down while laughing… Then the waiter came with bread rolls and menus…  
Cameron: No Thanks..  
Logan: Thanks! I'm hungry!  
Carlos: Sure why not…  
James: Okay…  
Trixshie: -gets one- Gracci!  
James: Woah! You speak Italian!HOT!  
Cameron: Woah!  
Trixshie: Well… I studied Italian for 3 months!  
They all grabbed the menus and started deciding…  
Trixshie: I'll have the Carbona del Penne, extra herbs and spicy salami, and Iced Tea  
Logan: I'll have what she'll have but with plain water…  
Cameron: Trix…Can you pick for me? I can't understand the menu…  
Trixshie: Okay… She'll be having Chicken Pasta Alfredo with Iced Tea  
James: I'll have Mama Sonia's Pasta of Love -winks at Trixshie- with Iced Tea  
Carlos: I'll have the Extra Cheesy Macaroni with Iced Tea!  
The waiter took their orders then went back inside the kitchen  
After a long time of waiting!  
Cameron: WOW! The food takes too long!  
Carlos: Yeah!  
James: Pffft!  
Logan: .Dam!  
Trixshie: -in an Italian accent- The food-ah Takes-ah too long-ah too preapare-ah! We're-ah hungry here!  
They all laughed!  
Then the food came…They all ate it…  
Cameron: MMMM! YUMMY!  
Trixshie: Mmmmmm…-accidedntally bites into a SPICY salami bit..- -coughs-  
James: Trix? Are you okay?  
Trixshie: I bit onto a spicy salami… My doctor told me not to….  
Logan: We got to take her to a doctor…  
They all get out of the resto and jump into the limousine!  
Trixshie: -faints-  
James: OH No!  
Cameron: Trix! -cries!-  
Carlos: NOOOOOOOO!  
Logan: DUDE She needs CPR!  
James: Okay„, -does CPR-  
Trixshie Wakes up but pretends to be asleep…  
James know that Trixshie's awake but instead of CPR he kisses her  
Cameron: Oh… GO Girl!  
Logan: Wow! James has got GAME!  
Carlos: WHAT THE?  
James finally let go of Trixshie…  
Trixshie: -smiles and sighs- Wow!  
Logan: Okay guys! Were HERE!  
They all get out of the limousine and into the Palm Woods Lobby!  
James: WOW!  
Trixshie: James is an AWESOME KISSER!  
Logan: NICE MOVE DUDE!  
Carlos: Trix? can I talk to you In PRIVATE?  
Trixshie: Sure Thing!  
Carlos drags Trixshie near the Elevators  
Cameron look at them suspiciously!  
Carlos: You gave me a HEART ATTACK THERE!  
I know what you did! Prentending to be asleep!  
Trixshie: Oh… I'm sorry.. I didnt mean it… -cries-  
Carlos: Oh.. Dont cry! I hate seeing you cry! -puts hand on cheek-  
Trixshie: But…  
Carlos: Trix…I still LOVE you!

What The?  
Carlos admitting his feelings?  
Uh OH!  
What's Cameron gonna say?

Find out in Chapter III: Love Trap!


	3. Life is a Big Time Rush: Chapter III

Chapter III :)))

Life is a Big Time Rush Chapter III: Love Trap!

James: What?  
Logan: WHAT?  
Cameron: WHAT?  
Kendall: Okay Quit saying WHAT!  
Cameron cries and runs upstairs…  
Trixshie: Cameron!  
Cameron: LEAVE ME ALONE!  
Trixshie:CAMMY! I don't LOVE him anymore!  
Cameron: WHAT?  
Trixshie: Yeah…Its true…  
Cameron: Oh… -hugs-  
Trixshie C'mon… I'll talk to him..  
Cameron: Okay…  
They both come down…  
Trixshie: CARLOS! We wanna talk!  
Carlos: What?  
Cameron: You're a USER! A big Damn USER! You broke my heart and you used me just to get closer to my  
Best Friend! ! UGH I HATE YOU! -slaps Carlos!-  
Logan: Woah…  
Trixshie: My Turn…  
Cameron: Okay…  
Trixshie: You hurt my best friend 'cuz you still love me?  
Back in Minnesotta You said You didn't LOVE me and left me alone… But now You tell me You STILL love me?  
You're treating LOVE like a Video game! You can always RESET it when it goes wrong! HOW DARE YOU! -Slaps Carlos HARD!-  
Cameron: Way To Go Girl!  
James: Woah…  
Trixshie:Oh…James!-runs to James-  
James: Oh.. Its alright… -hugs-  
Logan: Uhm.. Cammy..  
Cameron: Yes?  
Logan: -wipes tears from her face- Don't cry…I just can't stand it…Uhm… Can we get some Fro-Yo tomorrow?  
Cameron: Oh… -blushes- Uhm.. sure… -smiles- wait I need to get something upstairs..  
Trixshie: Hey… Logan!  
Logan: What?  
Trixshie: Thanks for comforting her… You really deserve this… -looks at James- If its okay…  
James: oh.. sure…  
Trixshie gives Logan a BIG "Thank-You" kiss…Cameron sees it  
Cameron: What the…  
Trixshie: Oh… Cammy don't worry… Its just a Thanks You kiss… Nothing else.. PROMISE  
Logan: Yeah… -smiles dreamily-  
Cameron: Yay! I'm learning new things! -jumps up and down-  
Logan: Is your mom smart, cute and funny?  
Cameron: Yeah… Why?  
Logan:Oh…Maybe you got ur cuteness, humor and brains from her!  
Cameron: Oh.. -smiles and blushes-  
Trixshie: Woah… Slow down Mr. Swagnifincentastic!  
James:Calm down… Kitten  
Trixshie: Grrr.. -smiles-  
James: C'mon over here… -kisses-  
Cameron: Now THAT's not a Thank-You kiss!  
Carlos: Oh… I'll guess I'll just leave… They're having fun… I should just go…  
Trixshie: Look! Carlos is leaving…  
Cameron: So? He deserves to leave!  
Trixshie: That's not it Cam… No one deserves to leave alone or broken hearted… Even Heart-Breakers..  
Cameron: Oh.. I'll guess I'll talk to him….  
Trixshie: Go Cammy!  
Cameron walks up to Carlos  
Cameron: Carlos!  
Carlos: What? Oh.. Hi Cam..  
Cameron: I just want to tell you something… A friend told me that no one deserves to be alone…  
Even though you used my heart, broke it, smashed it in a mirror, stabbed it with a knife and threw it off a building..  
Trixshie: Cammy! I think he gets it..  
Carlos: I get it… I know you're still mad at me…  
Cameron: Yeah.. Just a little… I fell for you Carlos, I really did… But you used me…  
Carlos: So this means its over?  
Cameron: -puts hand on Carlos' cheek and cries- Yes.. Goodbye Carlos… -runs away-  
Trixshie: -hugs Cameron- Its my turn…  
Trixshie walks up to Carlos  
Trixshie: Carlos!  
Carlos: Oh.. Hi Trix..  
Trixshie: Carlos… Like Cameron said… You did use her… and I feel the same way.. Its over…  
Carlos: Trix! -pulls and kisses her-  
Trixshie: -pushes and struggles- -breaks free- Ugh! Carlos!  
Cameron: -cries but tries to hide it- Like I said! Its OVER!-runs upstairs-  
Trixshie: Cammy! Oh What's the USE! I'll just leave! For GOOD!  
James: NOOOOO!  
Cameron: -runs back down- What? You're gonna leave because of HIM? -points to Carlos-  
Trixshie:No! I'm gonna leave because of what happened!  
Cameron: C'mon Trix! You're my Best Friend!  
Trixshie: I'm not changing my mind!  
Cameron: OH… -runs upstairs crying-  
James: TRIX! Don't LEAVE!  
Logan: Yeah! What he said!  
Trixshie: I have to… If I hadn't came here.. THIS wouldn't have happened!  
Kendall: Just think of it Trix… Is it worth leaving your Best Friend because you Hurt her?  
She can forgive you…Bad things don't last forever!  
James: And if you didn't came here… I wouldn't have Fallen In LOVE…With You!  
Logan: Yeah what he sai— WHAT?  
Kendall: WHAT?  
Carlos: James.. In LOVE? That's impossible!  
James: Well NOW Its possible…  
Trixshie: what? OH.. My.. Gosh…  
Logan: I'll go upstairs to check up on Cameron…  
James: Trix.. C'mon Please believe me…  
Trixshie: I never had the FLIRTIEST guy fall for me before…  
James: I promise its true…  
Upstairs…  
Logan: Cameron! Please you gotta go downstairs!  
Cameron: Why?  
Logan: James told Trix that HE LOVED her!  
Cameron: WHAT?  
Logan: I know! C'mon you gotta see what her reacton is!  
Cameron: -opens the door- Okay…  
Logan: -thinks-Awww…. She's so cute …  
They both go downstairs…  
Cameron: Trix! Did James really say it?  
Trixshie: Yeah…  
James: Well.. I already told her the TRUTH… But when the going gets tough…  
I hope she changes her mind … -he grabs her and kisses her.. Never wanting to let go-  
Kendall: Woah…  
After 3 minutes James finally let go  
Trixshie: Woah… Okay.. I change my mind..  
Cameron: YIPEEE! -jumps up and down-  
Logan: COOOOOOL!  
Kendall: Woah…  
Logan: Okay.. since we are all telling the truth here… I'd like to say something to Cameron..  
Cameron: What is it Logan?  
Logan: I like you.. you know. LIKE YOU LIKE YOU!  
Cameron: Woah… wait.. Close your eyes…  
Logan: Why?  
Cameron: Just do it!  
Logan closed his eyes and Cameron kissed him  
Kendall: OH…GOSH!  
Kendall sees James kissing Trixshie and Logan kissing Cameron  
Kendall: Oh! DAMN!  
Logan: Okay… wanna see a movie with me?  
Cameron: Let's have a DVD marathon -winks- In my room!  
Logan:Sure…  
Kendall: Off they go…  
James: Whoa… So now you believe me?  
Trixshie: Yeah…  
After 10 minutes They all heard noises from upstairs…  
Kendall: Whoa.. maybe they're…  
James: Oh.. No.. They're not..  
Trixshie: C'mon lets check it out!  
They all go upstairs and knock on Cameron's door  
Trixshie: CAMERON! Open UP!  
Inside…  
Logan: This movie's great!  
Cameron: Who could be at the door?  
Logan: I'll get it..  
Cameron: Wait… Please don't tell them…  
Trixshie: DON't Tell us WHAT?  
Logan: -opens- Oh nothing!  
James: C'mon! Its okay…  
Cameron: OKAY! I'm… PREGNANT!  
Trixshie: WHAT?  
Kendall: wait… WHAT?  
Cameron: My ex dumped me because of this! It's his fault I'm like this!  
James: Why didn't you tell us?  
Cameron: Because I was afraid you will be mean to me… I'm pregnant! AT 16!  
Trixshie: You're not alone… My big sister was pregnant at your age…  
Cameron: Really?  
Trixshie: Yeah…  
Cameron: Oh… I think the baby wants to come out!  
Logan: OMG ! We gotta call someone! -calls 911- Hello… My girlfriend's pregnant  
and she needs to go into LABOR ROGHT NOW!  
Trixshie: -holds Cameron's hand- Breathe in… Breathe out..  
After 10 minutes… The Amnulance finally came…  
Doctor: Okay… What seems to be the problem here?  
Logan: I already told you my girlfriend's pregnant?  
Cameron: Yeah… Please hurry up! -screams-  
Doctor: Oh….We gotta move fast!  
Two men broght out a stretcher and put Cameron on it… Then they all went to the Hospital.  
Trixshie: Is it gonna be long? -hears Cameron screaming- Oh… Gosh! -cries-  
James: Awww… Don't cry… -hugs tightly..-  
Then they all fell asleep… After a little while, the Doctor came out…  
Doctor: You can all come in now..  
Trixshie: Oh! Thank God! -runs into the room- -sees the baby..- Hi Cammy!  
James: Awww..  
Kendall: Cute…  
Logan:I know right?  
Trixshie: Awww… She's so Tiny!  
Cameron: Wanna hold her, Logan?  
Logan: Sure! -holds the baby- Aren't you a precious little angel?  
Trixshie: Can I hold her? -jumps up and down- PLEASE!  
Cameron: Okay… But stop jumping!  
Trixshie : Okay… -gets the baby- Awww…. -the baby holds her pinky- AWWWW!  
Cameron: Aww.. She likes you!  
Logan: And I like you! -kisses-  
Trixshie: -whispers to the baby- I think your mommy loves your daddy!  
Cameron: TRIX?  
James: So.. what's the baby's name?  
Cameron: Danielle… Danielle Andrea Marie Smith… After my mother…  
James: Oh.! Cool!Can I be the baby's Uncle? You know when she gets bapised?  
Cameron: Sure!  
Trixshie: Can I be The aunt?  
Cameron: Of course! And since we're talking about baptism… Why don't we have a wedding?  
-looks at Logan-  
Trixshie: OMG! I'll arrange it! The wedding Dress, The cake, Reception area!  
Cameron: That would be awesome!  
Logan: Yeah! -kisses Cameron's hand- And soon You will be Cameron Alice Smith-Mitchell and  
your daughter will be Danielle Andrea Marie Smith-Mitchell!  
Cameron: Yeah! I'm so Psyched!  
Trixshie: ME TOO!

Whoa! Wedding Alert!  
Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell?

Find out what happens next in…  
Chapter IV: Wedding Dress


	4. Life is a Big Time Rush: Chapter IV

Cameron: Woah! We need a wedding planner!

Logan: I'm on it!

Trixshie: Who's gonna be the Maid of Honor?

Cameron: Hmm.. I'm thinkin' of my best friend!

Trixshie: Awwww... Thanks! Logan! Who's the Best Man?

Logan: Of Course! My Man! James!

James: Awesome!

Trixshie: Oh Can I invite my Best Friend and mom?

Cameron: Sure!

Trixshie: -calls up mom- Hello! Yeah! Uhm.. See my Best Friend here is

getting married and I want you to meet her. You'll come? You're gonna bring Marissa too? Okay!

Love You mom!-hangs up!-

Kendall: Cameron, Can I also invite my cousin, Karl?

Cameron: Sure thing!

Kendall: -calls up Karl- Yo! Cuz! Yeah! Kendall here. I was just wondering if you could come to LA?

Cool! Okay! Bye! See Ya! -hangs up!-

Cameron: Okay guys! The doctor said that I can get out of the hospital next week! See you next week!

Trixshie: Okay! Bye Bestie!

They all went home... at Trix's Suite

James: Good Night Trix!

Trixshie: Good Night James! -closes the door-

The next day...Trixshie recieves a text...

Trixshie: -reads- Its form Marissa :

"Trix! Our flight got cancelled! We might not make today... When's the wedding?"

Trixshie: -texts-

"Aww... Well The wedding's next week! I hope you guys can come!"

She recieves another text:

"Okay! We'll try! I love yaahhh! :*"

Trixshie: -texts-

"Okay! Love Yah Too! :*"

The days passed and then the big day came when Cameron was coming home!

In Trixshie's room...

James: -knocks- Hello... Trix! You up yet? -notices its open- Oh Its open.. -opens-

James sees Trixshie is still asleep

James: Awwww... She's still sleeping... -wakes her up- Trix.. wake up..

Trixshie: -half-awake- Uhhmm! Mom! 5 more minutes! Please! Just put my breakfast on the table!

James: Awww...

Trixshie:-gets surprised- MAPLE SYRUP! I want Maple Syrup! On My Pancakes! -wakes up-

James: Good Morning!

Trixshie: OH! Good Morning! -recieves a text and sees who its from- Oh! It's from Cameron!

The text says: "Trix! We're goin' HOME! I'm so excited to see you! Love you! 3 :*"

Trixshie replies:

"Awww..! Great! I'm so excited! Love you too! :*"

James: Who was that?

Trixshie: It was Cameron! They're goin' home!

James: Cool! Okay! C'mon! Lets have breakfast! I'll make you some pancakes with some MAPLE SYRUP!

Trixshie: Oh! Goodie!

Trixshie and James went to Casa de la Big Time Rush

Carlos: Mornin' Trix!

Trixshie: Mornin' Carlos...

Kendall: Mornin' !

Trixshie: Mornin' Kendall!

James: Guys! I'm gonna make her some pancakes!

Kendall and Carlos: WHAT? Cool!

James: Yeah...

Trixshie: How Sweet! Guess what guys?

Kendall and Carlos: What?

Trixshie: Cameron, Logan and Danielle are coming home!

Kendall and Carlos: COOL! That's great!

James:-cooking pancakes- Yeah!

Trixshie: I was thinking of a surprise though!

Guys: THAT'S GREAT!

James:-serves the pancakes- Here! -pours Maple Syrup- with Maple Syrup!

Trixshie: Oh! Thanks James !

James: No problem!

Carlos: Can I have one?

James: No!

Trixshie: Of Course you can!

Carlos: Thanks! -Eats one-

Kendall: Uhm... Guys! We have to act fast if we're gonna surprise her...

Trixshie: Oh Yeah! -eats quickly- I'm done!

James: Awww...

They all go out of the room and go to 7-Eleven to buy some sodas and Chips

They went back to the Palm Woods

Trixshie: Okay! Lets have the surprise in your suite!

Guys: Sure!

They all go in Casa de la Big Time Rush and prepare the BIG SURPRISE!

Meanwhile... Cameron and Logan were driving their way home...

Cameron: Gosh! I'm so excited to see them!

Logan: Me Too!

In Casa de la Big Time Rush...

Trixshie: Finally! Its done!

Someone knocks on the door

Cameron: Guys! Were home!

Trixshie: -whispers- OMG! Okay guys just like we planned!

Logan: -opens the door- Hello?

Trixshie and The Guys: WELCOME HOME!

Cameron: Awww...! Thanks!

Trixshie: No Problem!

Cameron: OMG! The wedding's tomorrow! We gotta shop for a dress!

Trixshie: I know! Okay guys! Well we gotta go shopping!

Guys: Okay!

Cameron: -puts on a baby sling and puts Danielle in it- Okay! I'll bring Danielle with us!

Logan: Be careful baby!

Cameron: I will!

The two girls went to The Plaza in search for a wedding gown...

Cameron: Oh God! We've been searching for Bridals and Beauty for ages! We still can't find it!

Trixshie: I'll look for it! -searches- Oh! There it is! Next to Baby Palace!

Danielle: -giggles and claps-

Cameron: Good Job Trix!

They run to the store and went inside..

Cameron: Woah... So many gowns to choose from...

Trixshie: So little time...

Cameron: -sees the perfect dress- Oh! There it is!

Trixshie: Cool! How about the Bridesmaids?

Cameron: Here! -shows a dress with gold and white decals-

Trixshie: Cool!

Cameron: Here, take Danielle...

Trixshie: Okay!

Cameron: -to the Cashier- I'll take the Cream one and seven of the White and Gold one.

Cashier: Okay...

After buying the dresses, They went out...

Trixshie: Whew! -to Danielle- Who a cute angel? -tickels nose-

Danielle: -barfs-

Trixshie: Oh Gosh!

Cameron: Oh Gosh! -tries not to laugh-

Trixshie: Here! I need to change! -stomps to the bathroom-

Meanwhile... at Tuxedos 'R Us

Carlos: -fixes tie- This is itchy but, I have to do this...

Logan: All the pain of geeting married dude...

James: Hmmm... I wonder what Trix looks like in a gown?

Kendall: Still daydreaming 'bout her huh?

James: Yeah...

In the bathroom..

Trixshie: Thank God! I brought an extra shirt! -puts the Spongebob shirt on- -goes out of the stall-

Cameron: Sorry 'bout that! She just had 2 bottles of milk!

Trixshie: Its okay... Hmm... I look like a complete dork!

Cameron: I think its cute!

They went out the bathroom

Cameron: I think the guys are here!

Trixshie: OMG! I'm gonna be so embarrassed when they see me wearing this!

Cameron: -hands over a vest- Here! wear this..

Trixshie: Thanks! I owe you one!

Cameron: No Biggie! Now Hurry!

Trixshie: -puts on the vest- Here they come!

The Guys: Hey Girls!

The Girls: Hey Guys!

James: Lookin' Good Trix!

Trixshie: Thanks James...

Cameron: Okay! How about we eat at In 'N' Out Burger? My Treat!

Trixshie and James: COOL! That's my favorite!

Cameron: What a small world! They even like the same restaurant!

Logan: C'mon guys! Lets go!

They all go to In 'N' Out Burger

Cameron: I'll go order... You guys sit! Trix...Take care of Dani okay?

Trixshie: Okay!

Logan: I'm so excited!

Carlos: You're not alone dude!

Kendall: Yeah...

James: Uh-huh!

After a few minutes Cameron went back with their food

Cameron: Okay! Food Time!

Danielle: -giggles-

All of them: Awwwwwww...

Trixshie: Gosh! Tomorrow's the wedding! Time Flies!

Cameron: Yeah! -to Danielle- C'mon honey, eat the french fry!

Danielle: -gets the french fry and throws it at Kendall-

Kendall: Ouch! What did you do that for?

Danielle: -giggles-

Cameron: -sips her soda- -notices its empty- OKAY! Who finished my soda?

Trixshie: -burps- OOPS... Oh.. Sorry I was thirsty..

Cameron: -smirks- Naughty Naughty!

They all laugh...

Cameron: OH Gosh! I have to go! My next contest is up!

All of them: GOOD LUCK!

Cameron: Kendall, take care of Danielle for me okay.. -to Danielle- Be good for mommy okay?

Cameron leaves

Trixshie: Here Kendall, I can take care of her!

Kendall: Thanks! -hands Trixshie the baby-

James recorded with his FlipCam

Danielle: -tries to grab the toy- -fails- -cries-

Trixshie: Awww... Don't cry... -gives the toy to Danielle- Here...

Danielle: Ta-tank...w-wouu...

Logan: Oh! Danielle's first word! And Cameron's not here to see it!

James: Don't worry! I got it all on my FlipCam!

Trixshie: Oh! Thanks a Bunch James!

James: No Biggie!

Trixshie: Oh! Look at the time! We gotta go home! Uhm.. Guys...

Guys: Yeah?

Trixshie: Can you uhm...Help me with the stuff we bought? Its really heavy...

Guys: Sure!

They all went back to the Palm Woods...

Cameron: Guess who was voted Best Singer OF the Year?

Trixshie: OMG! Congrats Girl!

Cameron: Thanks!

Trixshie: -recieves a text- Oh! I wonder who texted?

-reads-

The text says: "Hi Trix! James told me that you were an amazing singer! And I just want you to know that.

I entered you in this year's L.A. Annual Top Diva Search!"

Trixshie froze...

Cameron: Who was it? -waves hand in front of Trix- Hello?

Trixshie: Read It and find out... -hands phone-

Cameron: Oh...My...Gosh

Both: -screams-

The Guys: Okay!

Trixshie: -hugs James- Thank You! Thank You!

James: No Problem...

Cameron: Okay! You have to practice! And ! oh my! We need to sleep!

Trixshie's phone rang 5 times...

Trixshie: -reads the texts- Oh My Gosh!

Cameron: What?

Trixshie: David Archuleta, Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, Bruno Mars and Ke$ha texted me!

They're wishing me good luck! And asking me to tell you that you have a performance after the contest!

Cameron: Oh...

Trixshie: My...

The Guys: -cover their ears-

Both: -screams- GOSH!

Mr. Bitters: Pipe Down! People are trying to sleep! -puts sleeping mask on-

Cameron: Oh.. sorry..

Trixshie: -yawns- oh... wow! I'm sleepy..

James: Oh.. Let me take you to your suite...

Trixhsie: oh... Thanks...

They all go upstairs and went in their rooms

Trixshie: Good Night James ..

James: Good Night Trix...

Trixshie closed the door but she was too sleepy to lock it...

She fell asleep and James enetered the room he didn't want to leave her so he slept beside her...

The Next Morning...

Trixshie: -wakes up- Hmmm... -sees James- What the? Dude! Wake up! What are you doing here?

Cameron came in

Cameron: Trix! I need your he- Woah!

Trixshie: ITs not what you think!

Cameron: I know...

James: -wakes up- Woah! What am I doing here?

Cameron: Same question here!

Trixshie: And here!

JameS: Oh Yeah! I remembered! I left my wallet with Trix... So I tried to get it but I fell asleep...

Cameron: Okay... Weird! Oh ! Trix! You gotta hurry! The wedding's today!

Trixshie: Oh Yeah! -runs to the bathroom- -screams I gotta take a shower!-

Cameron: Okay James, what was the real reason?

James: It was nothing!

Cameron: Oh.. Red Sox?

Awkward silence

In the bathroom...

Trixshie did here daily bath routines and then dried up...

She got into her gown and stood in front of the mirror...

Trixshie: -sings- Don't let hater keep off my grind... I whip my hair, I know I'll be fine!

Cameron: HURRRY UP WILLOW!

Trixshie: Okay! -blowdries her hair- -puts on some light make-up-

She goes out of the bathroom

Trixshie: So? What do you think?

Both: COOL!

Cameron: Now Lets! Go!

They all go down stairs and went into a limousine

Trixshie: Okay James... Tell me the real reason why you were in my room last night.

James: Its stupid ...

Trixshie: So am I! So tell me!

James: Okay! I didn't want to leave you so I slept with you!

Trixshie: Awwwww...

They all arrived at the church

Trixshie and James entered first...

Kendall:-eats a sandwich-

Carlos: You had to eat here?

Kendall: Oh I'm sorry! I didn't have breakfast because you made me hurry up!

The old ladies: SHHHHHHH...

Trixshie: -giggles-

Cameron enters the church and then Here comes the bride plays...

Priest: Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company,

to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate,

instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church:

which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men:

and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, a

dvisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God.

Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else

hereafter for ever hold his peace.

Cameron Do you take Logan as you lawfully wedded husband?

Cameron: I do.

Priest: And Logan do you take Cameron as your lawfully wedded wife?

Logan: yes I do!

Priest: I may now pronounce you husband and wife.. You may now kiss the bride...

Logan kisses Cameron

Carlos: Its so beautiful!

Everyone laughs!

Trixshie: Mom! You came! And You brought Marissa! Cameron, meet Marissa! My best Friend in Minnesotta

Cameron: Hey!

Marissa: HI! Trix has been talking about you! -sees Carlos- OMG! CARLOS! I thouht you and Trix were over?

Cameron: Woah.. And really?

Marissa: Yeah, she even told me about the BIG fight, and who's James?

Cameron: -points to James- That's James!

Marissa: Oh... I see! -to Trix- Did you fell for him?

Cameron: Yeah.. But she wasn't sure 'bout it! So James told her the TRUTH!

Marissa: That's a first!

Cameron: I know right! James is one of the biggest FLIRTS in Palm Woods.

Marissa: Woah! Trixshie's got some serious powers!

Trixshie: Okay! Quit It!

Both: Okay...

Trixshie: Oh...Cameron! Meet My mom!

Cameron: Oh Hello !

Mrs. Matthews: Oh Hi dear! Trixshie has been talking about you... -to Trixshie- Oh and I brought your

diary and those PUFFY stickers in case you need them...

Trixshie: MOM!

The others: -snicker- Puffy Stickers...

Cameron: Mom! You came! -hugs mom-

Mrs. Smith: Of Course I did! I wouldnt miss your wedding and I brought Eve!

Logan: Oh HEllo! Mrs. Smith!

Mrs. Smith: HEllo dear! Take care of my daughter okay? because If you don't

I will break every bone in your body!

Logan: She's uhm... Colorful!

Trixshie: Hello! Mrs. Smith!

Mrs. Smith: Oh Hello! You must be Trixshie! Cameron has been talking all about you!

Then a girl wearing a tank top with combat boots walks in...

Eve: Hey!

Trixshie: Hey!

Eve: I'm Eve! You must be Trixshie...

Cameron:Sorry, she's just shy...

Eve: YEah.. I'm not like my sister... I don't socialize that much!

Trixshie: Then welcome to the club!

Eve: Cool! Call me "V"! It sounds cooler!

Trixshie: Oh! Well call me Trix... Because it sounds like maTRIX...

Eve: -laughs- You're really funny! Just like what my sister said!

Logan lifts Cameron up

Cameron: Logan! PUT ME DOWN!

Logan: Nuh-Uh!

Cameron: I'm serious!

Logan okay! -puts Cameron down-

Trixshie: Aww.. I want to be lifted like that! -pouts-

James: -liftes her up- Better?

Trixshie: -blushes- Yeah...

They all enjoyed the reception then its time to go...

They all stayed at another Hotel called "Chateau Veronica Appartelle"

Cameron: Woah! How did you afford to stay in a hotel like this?

Logan: Well... Kendall gave $200, Carlos threw in $100, James chipped in $400 and I payed the rest...

Cameron: Ohh! Cool!

They all went into their respective rooms...

Trixshie: Where am I gonna sleep?

Cameron: What's the problem?

Trixshie: I don't know where am I gonna sleep!

Cameron: You DO know that there's a sofa bed in here?

Trixshie: Oh yeah... I forgot...

Cameron: Then BOOM! Problem Solved!

Trixshie: Thanks!

Cameron: Okay! Now I gotta make Danielle take a bath...

James: Karl! You sleep on the Sofa Bed!

Karl: Okay! -sits in the Sofa Bed-

Trixshie: What? Where am I going to sleep?

Kendall: Beats me!

Carlos: I don't know!

James: -wins the video game- YES! I WON!

Everyone stared at him...

Trixshie: UGHH! NEVERMIND! -storms out the room-

-knocks on Cameron's door-

Logan: Who is it?

Trixshie: Logan, Its Trix.. Can I come in?

Logan: Sure! -opens the door-

Trixshie: -comes in- Thanks! -sits on the couch-

In the bathroom...

Cameron: Be still Dani!

Danielle: -splashes and giggles-

Cameron: Oh! That's how you want it eh? -splashes-

They both giggle

Then Cameron dreied Danielle up and dressed her up in a onesie then went in the room...

Cameron: Hi Trix!

Trixshie: -sighs- Hey...

Cameron: What's wrong?

Trixshie: The guys gave Karl the sofa bed... So I don't have any place to sleep...

And guess what? They didn't even care!

Cameron: What? Oh Gosh! Trix! You can stay here...

Trixshie: Oh.. no, no! I'll ruin your honeymoon... I'd better get back to the room ...

Cameron: You sure?

Trixshie: Yeah...

-goes out of the room and goes back into th guys' room-

Carlos: Hey Trix!

Trixshie: -grunts-

Carlos: What's the prob?

Trixshie: Nothing!

Kendall: Okay! C'mon tell us!

Trixshie: Its nothing really!

James: C'mon tell us!

Trixshie: Nothing is wrong okay!

Then the smell of Lobster lingers

Cameron: We have LOBSTER! Be JEALOUS!

Guys: Woooaaahhh! Cool!

Trixshie: THEY ORDERED ROOM SERVICE SO SHUT UP!

They all look at Trixshie

Cameron: Hey! I just wanted to give you guys some Lobster!

Trixshie: Thanks.. -shoves in James' hands-

James: What?

Trixshie: You can have it! I'm not hungry!

Carlos: Aww! C'mon Trix! Just tell us the reason!

Cameron: I'll tell you guys the reason!

You gave Karl the sofa bed so she's angry about it 'cuz you guys didn't do a thing about it!

And Karl! Get your lazy butt of that sofa bed right now!

KArl: Okay! -gets off the bed-

James: No Karl! Stay!

Karl: Okay! -gets on the bed-

Trixshie: What The? You gave him the bed?

James: Only because I wanted you to sleep next to me! Okay!

Cameron: Awww... You feel happy now?

Trixshie: Awwwww... Yeah... -runs to James- You should've told me that in the first place!

James: Oh, Sorry! I was just thinking you would know since we're like together...

Trixshie: Ohhh-Kayyy... -thinks- Hmmm... I'm still not sure... He has to prove it...

James: C'mon! Let's sleep...

Trixshie: Okay -smiles-]

Then they both go to sleep... The Trixshie scretly turns on the T.V. Then it blasted out

"Beat It by Michale Jackson".

Carlos: Woahh!

Kendall: TURRNN ITT OFF!

Trixshie: I'm sorry! -turns down the volume-

Carlos: Ugh! -grunts and puts the pillow on his head-

James: Don't mind him... C'mon lets just sleep!

Trixshie: Yeah...

Trixshie waited until Carlos slept then she threw her slipper at him...

Carlos: Who..Wha? -falls back to sleep-

Trixshie threw a pillow at him...

Carlos: Number two! I pick Number Two! -falls back to sleep-

Trixshie: Oh Its On! -throws aother pillow at him-

Carlos: So! You want a pillow fight eh? -hit Trix with a pillow-

Kendall: Can I join?

James: Me Too!

Trixshie: Sure!

They all had a pillow fight!

Carlos: -hits James-

JAmes: I'm going Dowwwnnn!

Kendall: -Hits Carlos- Muahahahaha! No one beats the Leader!

Trixshie: -hits KEndall- HAHAHAHAHA! You guys can't beat the Whiz!

They all laughed and then turned on the T.V.

Kendall: What a night!

Carlos: -watching Cameron sing "Just The Way You Are"- Woah! She can sing!

Trixshie: Want an Oreo?

Carlos: Sure -gets one-

Kendall: Yeah!

JAmes: Okay...

Trixshie: Woah... Cameron's awesome! Wait a minute...

The Guys: What?

Trixshie: I almost forgot that I'm gonna sing tomorrow! Oh I gotta practice! But I still

Don't have a song to sing!

KEndall: How about...Power Of Love?

Trixshie: Too Oldies..

Carlos: Sweet Child Of Mine?

Trixshie: That's too Rock ...

JAmes: Hmm... Maybe you can sing Grenade.. I always hear you singing it whenever you're alone...

Kendall: Hmm.. let's hear it...

Trixshie: -sings- I gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash...

You tossed it in the trash yes you did! To give me all your love is all I ever asksed

'Cuz... What you Don't understand is... I'd catch a grenade for ya...

JAmes: Cool! See? You should sing Grenade!

Trixshie: Okay! I'll sing Grenade!

Kendall: -yawns- Okay we have to practice!

Trixshie: No! You guys sleep! I'll practice on my own...

James: You sure?

Trixshie: Yeah... You guys need the sleep!

The Guys: Okay.. Night Trix..

Trixshie: Night!

Trixshie went in the bathroom and practiced the whole night...

The next morning...

James: -wakes up and hears Trixshie singing- What a beautiful wake up call!

Kendall: Woah! I'd like to hear that than my old Alarm Clock!

Carlos: Cool! So much better than my usual wake up call!

Trixshie: Oh! Good Mornin' Guys! Hope you don't mind me singing!

Guys: Oh! Woah! We don't mind!

Trixshie: Oh! Good! -recieves a text-

The text reads:

"Trix! Get dressed up! We NEED to go like right now!"

Trixshie replies:

"Okay! See ya downstairs gurl!"

Trixshie went into the bathroom and took a bath and got dressed...

Trixshie: -steps out of the bathroom-

James: Woah...

Carlos: Wow!

Kendall: Woah!

All Three: TRIX! YOU LOOK AMAZING!

Trixshie: Oh! Thanks! Ugm guys? Can you go with me and Cameron to the Contest?

Guys: Sure! We'd love to!

They all go down and saw Cameron waiting in the lobby

Cameron: THERE YOU ARE!

Trixshie: Okay! Sorry we're late!

Cameron: Oh! Well lets go!

Logan: I'm driving!

The Guys: YOU ALWAYS DO!

They all went outside and got in the limousine that Logan rented

They finally arrived at their destination, where Simon Cowell met them

Simon: Trix! I'm happy that you're here!

Trixshie: Sir, I'm happy to be here!

The Guys: Uhm Trix.. We'll be over ther... By the Snack Table

Caitlin: -walks up to James- Hey... Wanna do somethin' ?

James: uhm... I don't know...

Caitlin: C'mon! Its gonna be fun!

James: I don't think so...

Caitlin: Really? Maybe this will change your mind! -kisses JAmes-

Trixshie: -sees it- Oh My God... -runs away crying-

Cameron: Trix! WAIT UP!

James: Trix! It wasn't my fault!

Trixshie: LEAVE mE ALONE!

Oh No! What's gonna happen to James and Trix?

Find out in Chapter 5, Sparks Fly :)


End file.
